Greeting
by Crystallised
Summary: A boy who never really learned how to rely and lean on anybody else. He never smiled, never laughed, never really enjoyed life; but will that change with a simple greeting? (Changed from a really, super short one-shot into a two-shot!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! Sorry that I haven't really done much of the next chapter of Possession, but here's just a one-shot that I wrote during my free time! I haven't had much inspiration lately, I've been thinking up SO many plot twists... But I can't really find the inspiration to continue onto the designated times that I require for the plot twists. Like, it'd be weird if I suddenly did a time skip... Oh, and, this one-shot is... Uhh, ****_reaaaally _****short. Well, enjoy! -Crystallised/Dee**

**Natsume x Mikan One-shot - Greeting**

He was always one that liked to keep to himself. He believed that he would take on everything by himself... Even if it were the whole world that was against him.

That was the type of guy that Natsume Hyuuga was.

He had never learned how to trust, how to rely on someone. The only person that was close to him, really, was his best friend since childhood - Ruka Nogi.

Ruka had always told him the same thing, over and over again; "You need to rely on others more, Natsume."

Natsume wanted Ruka to smile. He wanted him to be happy, not to shoulder his pain with him - yet, Ruka never listened. He had always said, "If Natsume doesn't smile... Then I won't, either."

Today was just another day for Natsume. He was sitting by himself, in isolation and peace.

'...It's quiet.'

Natsume thought, the emerald blades of grass swaying gently in the breeze around him. His ebony hair and crimson eyes shone under the sun.

Since he turned six, he had always been alone. His parents had passed away and his sister had been taken away, even after he tried to cover for her.

"Natsume. What are you doing? You have a mission tonight." Persona said. Natsume scowled.

'Damn Persona. He's like a snake, sneaking up on me like that.'

Natsume thought, glaring at the man in black. Persona simply glared back, before leaving.

Natsume growled, before hearing a different pair of footsteps crunch through the grass. He looked up, finding himself staring straight into a pair of bright hazel eyes.

The girl stared at him for a few seconds, before beaming and bouncing backwards, her pigtails swaying in the wind. She tilted her head to the side lightly, before giggling.

"Nice to meet you!" She smiled, her voice ringing like the sound of sweet chimes in the wind.

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! -Crystallised/Dee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wheee~ A few people messaged me and said that it was really short, or something along those lines, so I decided to add a bit onto it. Enjoy! -Crystallised/Dee**

**Natsume x Mikan (Now two-shot?) - Greeting**

She had always wondered what he was like.

Rarely seen around other people; he was always surrounded by girls squealing over his looks and "cool" personality. Mikan always wondered what he was like.

His name was Natsume Hyuuga; one of the most popular boys in their academy. He was called dangerous by all the staff members and one look from him could make you completely petrified and scared. He had a fire alice, and was nicknamed the _'Black Cat of Misfortune'_. Of course, it was said that those who came across him ended up bursting into flames.

'...I only see him around his friend, Ruka... What are both of them like? I hope they're nice people. They both seem so... Quiet...' Mikan thought, being distracted from her class work.

"...Kan... Mikan... _Mikan_!"

"H-huh? Wha?!" Mikan cried, perking up and looking around. Her teacher, Narumi-sensei, was staring at her with an amused look on his face, tapping his foot impatiently. He whacked her lightly over her head with the roll of paper that he was holding, before saying, "Next time, be sure to listen more carefully. You wouldn't want to fail class, would you? Just so you know, you'd have to take supplementary classes, which would cross over the time that you spend with your own Special Ability class."

Mikan gasped in horror before shaking her head violently. "No, no, no, no! That's not good! I love spending time with everyone in the Special Ability class!"

Narumi-sensei and almost everyone in the class laughed. Mikan nodded to herself, seeming to have come to a decision in her own mind.

"Okay, I'll try my best to listen in class!" She declared, smiling proudly. Some people snickered.

"Hah, Mikan trying to listen in class?" Kokoro Yome, nicknamed Koko by majority of his classmates, muttered. A few people laughed with him.

"Hey, I heard that!" Mikan cried out indignantly, making more people laugh. She began to laugh herself, too. She was about to be reprimanded by Narumi-sensei for interrupting class indirectly, but was saved by the bell ringing, signalling the end of class.

Narumi-sensei winked at her, a look that told her she'd get in trouble next time. Mikan groaned, but noticed a particular boy with dark hair and flaming eyes packing his bag quietly. Mikan looked at him in interest, and for a second, he glanced up at her, making her mesmerised within his crimson eyes; but the moment was quickly broken as he turned away, picking his bag up by the strap and leaving.  
Mikan sighed, catching the attention of her best friend, Hotaru.

"What's wrong, Mikan? It's not Mikan-like for you to think." Hotaru said, a blank look on her face, earning a cry of denial from Mikan. Mikan eventually gave in before mumbling, "I was just wondering what... Natsume was like."

Hotaru's eyes widened, before her expression turned back to one of boredom again.

"Oh, him. He's just a dangerous ability member; but his photos sell really well. Him and his blonde friend, that is." Hotaru said, a money-hungry look flashing through her eyes for a moment. Mikan knew that look all too well.

"Ugh, Hotaru, you're no help!" She pouted, before suddenly brightening. "Ooh, maybe I can go find him!"

Hotaru smirked inwardly before saying, "Go ahead. Tell me how it turns out..."

_'But be careful, please,'_ Was what Hotaru wanted to say, but her pride rose over her heart. She watched as Mikan bounced out of the room, her expression showing pure excitement.

'There he is!' Mikan thought, her pace slowing down as she saw Natsume Hyuuga sitting under a tree, engrossed in some manga. Suddenly, she started feeling nervous.

_'Oh no, why am I feeling nervous...? I never get nervous!'_ She declared in her mind, trying to come to some sort of resolve that would make her feel better about talking to the infamous black cat. She decided that if she didn't try, she'd never be able to satisfy her curiosity.

Before Mikan could move, a man dressed in black started walking towards Natsume. He mumbled something to him before they both were engaged in a glaring competition. It quickly broke off as the man in black stalked away, making Natsume breathe a sigh mixed with relief, frustration and ire.  
Taking a deep breath, Mikan shook her head to dispell all of her thoughts before taking a tentative step towards Natsume. Step by step, she noticed the smaller details about him. How he skimmed through the pages at an abnormal speed, how his scarlet eyes flashed with emotions that couldn't be seen on his face, how his hair swayed lightly in the breeze.

Mikan took in everything about him, and seemed to have come to a conclusion that he must've been a misunderstood, good-natured teenager. She walked towards him, her steps springing with a new burst of confidence. Her footsteps lightly padding through the soft, green blades of grass caught his attention as he looked upwards at her.

Mikan took a step backwards to get a better view of Natsume, smiling as the hair combed through her brown locks. Giggling and tilting her head slightly to the side, she smiled brightly at him.  
"Nice to meet you!" Mikan said, her voice echoing through the woods.

Their story was only just beginning.

**I hope you enjoyed the second part of this one-shot! ...So, I guess that makes it a two-shot? Hahas. ^^ -Crystallised/Dee**


End file.
